Goodbye
by ilovemedia18
Summary: Tadashi was just a fraction of a second later running into the fire, and although he wasn't consumed by the flames he was gravely injured. Tadashi would not survive the night. With what little time he was given, he was going to spend it with his friends and family. This would be his last goodbye.


Everything hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. He couldn't remember a time where he felt this much pain before. About seventy percent of his body was covered in third degree burns and he couldn't feel anything in the left half of his body. He was covered in bandages from head to toe and what little skin was showing was raw and marred by cuts and bruises. His hair had been burnt off and what was left of it was singed and smelt of smoke. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead while a large pad of gauze was taped over his right cheek. His lungs were in bad shape due to the amount of smoke he inhaled and he was beginning to cough up blood if he talked too much. He was dying, he knew this long before the doctor came to his room that morning and told him. His aunt and brother didn't take it well. His friends were upset as well. He felt bad for them. He felt bad that he had to leave them. But he was at peace with his imminent death. He wouldn't wallow, cry, or scream. He wouldn't beg God for more time or curse his fate. He would accept what was to come with as much dignity and grace that he could.

His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to be there for Hiro when he needed him. He wouldn't be able to save him from the people he hustled in bot fights, walk him through his first date, or show him how to drive a motorbike. He would miss his baby brother growing up. There was little time left for him and he wasn't about to waste it. Time was now precious to him and he wanted to spend the rest of his time with his friends and family. They all came by, to be with their friend one last time. They all came by to say their last goodbyes. There was a knock on the door before Wasabi poked his head in,

"Hey, mind if we come in?" Cass gave him a weak smile,

"No, not at all. Come in, come in." She stood as the troupe filed in. Each giving her a hug, "It's good that you all are here." They nodded solemnly. Cass put her hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Let's let them have a moment. We'll be right outside if you need anything."

Reluctantly Hiro left his big brother's side. Wasabi was the first to approach him. Tadashi slowly extended his hand to the bigger guy who took it gently in his own. He let out a harsh breath,

"I don't know what to say..." Tadashi smile at him,

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you guys are here. You guys are my best friends... and it's been a privilege to work alongside you. Wasabi, you're so cheerful... You always find a reason to laugh. That's good. It's good to laugh... I know that things can get pretty dark but, don't let that take away your ability to laugh." Wasabi sniffed, tears running freely down his face,

"I won't forget you buddy. Not ever. I won't forget-" His voice cracked as he took a shuddering breath, desperately trying to regain his composure, "I won't forget all the fun times we've had." Tadashi smiled at him, nodding his head a bit,

"I know you won't." With that, Wasabi squeezed his hand lightly before taking his place on the other side of the room. Honey Lemon couldn't stop crying. The tears were streaming down her face as she made her way over to him. When she was close enough, Tadashi grasped her hand and pulled her closer. He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb,

"Honey Lemon... the sweetest girl I know. Don't lose that okay? Don't let circumstances or people change you. Be the sweetness in this bitter world." Honey let out a sob, unable to contain the heartache she was feeling. She leaned down and hugged him.

"I'll miss you..." He sighed, wrapping his good arm around her,

"I know... I know..." Honey pulled back and placed a kiss on his head,

"Goodbye Tadashi." Honey moved back, taking her place next to Wasabi. Fred swallowed hard, he held his head high and took a shaky step forward. Fred tried to be brave, like the superheroes in his comic books, but his heart hurt too much. There were tears brimming in his eyes and his lip quivered as he took hold of Tadashi's hand.

"I don't want you to die dude. You're like, one of my best friends." Tadashi chuckled,

"You're one of my best friends too." Fred hung his head,

"I'm not brave, not like you. I'm just a scaredy-cat."

"Even the brave ones get scared Fred... That doesn't mean that they're not heroes. And I know you'll make a great hero. I believe in you Fred." Fred smiled at him as tears spilled down his cheeks. Tadashi held up his fist and with a muffled cry Fred fist bumped him. As Fred joined the others GoGo began to approach him. GoGo kept her head bowed, hair hanging in front of her face, and hands shoved deep into her pockets.

"Hey..." Tadashi lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze. Her eyes were red and he could see the tears she was holding back. He smiled softy at her, "It's okay... It's okay to cry. You don't have to be so strong and tough all the time. Crying doesn't make you weak... It makes you human." And with that the dam broke and tears began to flood down GoGo's cheeks. She let out a cry as she leaned down and hugged her friend.

"Y-You're an amazing friend Tadashi." After they said all that they could, Tadashi had one last favor to ask of his friends.

"Guys... look after Hiro for me will you? He... He won't be able to handle this on his own." His friends swallowed hard, nodding,

"Of course. We'll take good care of him." Tadashi smiled at them,

"Thanks guys. You're the best friends a guy could ask for." With one final hug, each member made their way out of the room, sparing a glance at their dear friend one last time.

It wasn't long before Aunt Cass and Hiro returned. Both looked ragged and exhausted. Cass made her way to her nephew's side, sitting on the edge of the bed. Gently she brushed her hand across his face,

"Your parents would be so proud of you…" Tears began to fill her eyes, "I'm so proud of the man you turned out to be." He smiled at her,

"I only turned out this way because of you Aunt Cass. Thanks for taking care of us, and for always loving us."

"Oh my sweet boy, there has never been one day that I have ever regretted taking you boys in. Not one." As she looked him over she could feel her throat tightening, "Too young… You're too young to have this happen to you." Tadashi took hold of his aunt's hand and squeezed it,

"It's okay… I would do it all over again if it meant I had a chance at saving someone." She gave him a watery smile,

"My sweet, sweet boy…" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Aunt Cass." As she pulled away Tadashi could feel the pain medicine he had been put one earlier start to wear off. He let out a low groan causing Baymax to activate. The healthcare robot inflated itself before shuffling towards him,

"I heard a sound of pain and distress. Do you require care?"

"No, Baymaz I-"

"Scanning. Scan complete. You have multiple third degree burns, internal-"

"Baymax," The robot stopped; Tadashi licked his lips and took a shaky breath,

"This isn't something you can fix Baymax."

"You programed me to heal."

"I did, and you've done all that you can… for that I'm grateful." Baymax cocked his head to the side,

"If you programed me to heal then why can I not heal my programmer?" Tadashi sighed,

"Because there are some things you just can't fix Baymax." Silence fell over them or a moment before Baymax straightened again,

"If you say there is nothing more I can do to heal you then… does this mean you are satisfied with your care?" Tadashi gave the healthcare robot a small smile,

"Yeah Baymax... I am satisfied with my care." The robot nodded once,

"Goodbye Tadashi." Then, Baymax began to shut down and compact himself into his charging station. Tadashi moved his gaze towards his little brother,

"Hiro…" Hiro's eyes were red and his cheeks puffy. He didn't want to be brave; he didn't want to be strong. All he wanted was for his brother to stay with him,

"Please Tadashi, don't leave me." Sobs began to rack the young boy's chest. Tadashi frowned,

"Come here…" Hiro wasted no time and rushed to his brother's side, burying his face into his chest,

"I don't wanna be alone. I lost mom and dad already… I don't wanna lose you too!" Tadashi swallowed hard,

"I know, I don't wanna leave you either but… buddy I'm not gonna last much longer. And, I know it's hard but you're gonna be okay. You've got Aunt Cass, Baymax, and you just made some new friends. They'll look after you when I'm gone." The boy's lip trembled,

"But they're not you." His voice cracked causing a sharp pain in Tadashi's heart. The older boy ran his hand through the younger's hair,

"I know buddy, I know. But you'll be just fine without me."

"No I won't…"

"But you will. Hiro, you're a gifted kid, and you're smart. You're gonna do amazing things, things that are way beyond anything I could ever do. And you're gonna meet people, maybe a girl even." He winked at him causing the boy to chuckle a bit despite himself, "You won't need me anymore."

Hiro sniffed, hugging his brother tightly while stating in a weak voice,

"I love you, Tadashi." The older boy smiled,

"I love you too, Hiro." Tadashi felt his eyes grow weary as his limbs grew heavy, "You'll be great kid... I just know it... Now show the world… what Hiro Hamada can do." His hand that had been resting on Hiro's head fell silently to the bed; his eyes shutting, as he drew one final breath. Nothing but the sound of the machine flat lining filled the air.

Tadashi Hamada, was gone.


End file.
